Optoelectronic integrated circuit chips typically incorporate a variety of optical devices. For example, a grating coupler can receive a light signal from an off-chip optical fiber or a light source (e.g., a light-emitting diode (LED) or laser diode) can generate a light signal from an electronic signal. In either case, the light signal can be transmitted to an optical waveguide, which, in turn, transmits the light signal to a photodetector (also referred to herein as a photosensor or optical receiver). The photodetector can convert the light signal into an electronic signal for further processing. Such on-chip optical devices (e.g., grating couplers, light sources, optical waveguides and photodetectors) and off-chip optical devices (e.g., optical fibers) allow for the transmission of light signals (as opposed to electronic signals) and, thereby enable high bandwidth communication at an attractive price point. Unfortunately, the currently available electronic connections between integrated circuit chips in multi-chip modules (MCMs) cannot support this same high bandwidth communication.